Fire Emblem: Fated in Remnant
by DarkWitchFanBoy
Summary: (SPOILERS FOR FIRE EMBLEM FATES BIRTHRIGHT) When Flora ended it for herself at the Ice Tribe Village she thought she was finally at peace. But some how the maid wakes up in an alternate world.
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

**AN: This is a crossover I made mainly from levelling up Flora in my Fates game and I bet your all thinking 'That's it seriously' no that's not it the other reason will be revealed later on in the story. I don't own Fire Emblem or RWBY.**

* * *

 **Flora's P.O.V**

The only thing I could take note of is that my body hurt quite a bit. Which didn't make any sense whatsoever I thought I finally at peace after what happened back at my village.

I opened my eyes to see green trees surrounding me this place left me very confused where was my village did Felicia and Jakob manage to put out the fire a cast on myself. But how is that possible I made sure and enchant the fire and to make sure it couldn't be put out, where was I.

 **Normal P.O.V**

Flora got up dusting herself off also noticing she still had her maid outfit on along with the headband "I suppose I'll need to find out where I am" the maid said to herself going into the forest.

As Flora was walking through the forest she made sure to check her boots to see if her daggers were still there and luckily they were just in case she needed some self defence, after all it was night. The maid was still walking and thinking to herself 'Hmm… Odd this doesn't look like the Woods of the Forlorn' Flora thought to herself looking around the forest but shook it off continuing on.

The retainer eventually made out of the forest without any trouble luckily. Flora was relieved to see a town. But it was unlike any town she had seen before "What in the world?" she said to herself going to it.

When Flora got into the town she saw many thing she had never seen before which struck her interest a lot. But she also took note that she never saw anything like this in Nohr 'Where exactly am I?' Flora thought to herself but shrugged it off and chose to continue to find out where she was.

After who knows how many minutes or maybe even an hour or so Flora could not find anyone out on the streets or any shops open at least not to her knowledge. The maid sighed to herself in hopelessness "What now?" Flora said to herself hoping to get and answer but then spotted something that got her hopes up. She saw two people, a boy who had blonde hair a white jacket with no shirt underneath who also where some kind of fingerless gloves with blue jeans, he was accompanied by a girl who had black hair and a black bow on her head she also wore some kind of clothing Flora had never she before.

Flora smiled to herself in happiness glad she found some people "Excuse me" Flora lightly shouted getting their attention. The maid ran up to them and then saw that she got weird looks from them "Uhh… what is it" Flora asked getting a bit uncomfortable "Why are you dressed like that?" the girl asked "Umm… I dress like this all the time" Flora informed hearing a suppressed laugh from the boy "D-Did you lose a bet or something" the boy said full on laughing "Cause if you did it's hilarious" the boy continued still trying not to laugh "Sun knock it off" the girl said lightly shoving the boy known as Sun "I'm trying but you gotta admit this is pretty funny" Sun said in defence.

The black haired girl just sighed and shook her head "Sorry about him. I'm Blake by the way" Blake said introducing herself "Nice to meet you Blake I'm Flora" Flora said with a bow then heard Sun snort "Seriously did you lose a bet" Sun asked again making Flora get a stern look on her face "No for you information I did not a bet this is how I've always dressed and it wasn't exactly my choice" the maid said with a angry look on her face "Alright, alright I'll stop" Sun said holding his hands up in defence.

Flora composed herself and cleared her "Thank you. Oh and do any of you know where I am?" Flora asked the both of them "Your in the Town of Vale" Blake answered leaving Flora confused "Where exactly in Nohr is that?" Flora continued on with her questions "Uhh… Nohr?" Sun said confused "It's the kingdom I hail from" Flora informed "I don't think I've ever heard of a kingdom called Nohr" Blake brought up with Flora getting a worried look on her face.

The maid took a deep breath "If it's not to much trouble could you maybe take me somewhere or to someone that can give me the answers I'm looking for?" she asked "Uhh… sure follow me" Blake said making a gesture with her hand with Sun following to.

When the trio was walking Flora noticed that Sun had a tail 'What in the world? Is he a wolfskin of some kind. I can't dwell on that I need answers to more bigger questions' she thought to herself. Flora hoped that she could find a way back to Nohr and take Corrin's offer of fighting against King Garon.

"Here we are" Blake said stopping at a docking station off some kind that had a ship of some sort "Where will this take me?" Flora asked "It'll take you to Beacon Academy. Once your there ask around for a man named Professor Ozpin and he will probably give all the answers your looking for" Blake informed her "Oh I see. Thank you for all your help Blake I appreciate it greatly" Flora said with a bow "And another thing" Sun started "You might wanna change out of that outfit people might get ideas" Sun said to her "Noted. Thank you Sun" Flora said walking to one of the ships.

Sun and Blake watched Flora get on one and it began to take off "You think she'll be okay?" Sun asked uncertain "I'm sure she'll be fine" Blake assured her friend.

* * *

'I've never seen anything like this it's truly astonishing' Flora thought looking out the window which had a view of water which sparked under the moons light 'I hope Blake and Sun are right about this Professor Ozpin person' the maid thought to herself again and sat back down waiting for the ship to land.

The rest of the ride to Beacon went by smoothly which Flora was thankful for as she got off the ship and surveyed the area. What immediately caught her eye was the building that resembled a castle "I wonder if that's where Professor Ozpin is. Well I suppose there's no time like the present to find out" Flora said to herself as she began walking. When Flora was walking to the castle she was amazed by the design of the courtyard "Most impressive" Flora said to herself amazed by the sights before her "Hold it right there!" Flora immediately drew out one of her silver daggers and turned to see a blonde haired woman with glasses she like Blake had clothing Flora had never seen before.

"Just why are you trespassing on school property?" the woman asked not to pleased at seeing Flora "T-Trespassing I didn't know honest I mean not harm" the maid said putting away her silver dagger back in her boot "See" she continued on but the woman still had a suspicious look "Why exactly are you her?" she asked "I'm here to see a man named Professor Ozpin. A girl named Blake said he could give me the answers I'm looking for" Flora informed hoping the woman would understand "I see. What exactly do you mean by answers?" the woman continued on with her questions "I-I'm trying to get back to my home kingdom of Nohr and Blake said he could help me" Flora explained.

The woman thought for a bit "Hmm… come along with me" she said walking "W-What?" Flora said confused. The woman turned back to her "I will take you to Professor Ozpin and we'll see if your claim is true" she said then continued walking "And also get you some proper clothing" she added still walking 'I wonder what wearing this means here?' Flora thought following the woman.

The walk to their destination was uneventful except for Flora taking in the sights at where they were which made her all the more curious about what kingdom she was in.

"Here we are" the woman said stopping in front of a large tower "Is this where Professor Ozpin is?" Flora asked "Yes follow me" the woman said going into the tower along with Flora. When they went into the tower 'Just what kind of a kingdom is this?' Flora mentally asked herself see the interior. The maid shook herself out of her thoughts all alone a bit lost in them and followed the woman to a door "Umm… where does this lead to?" Flora nervously asked but the woman did give her an answer.

Flora cleared her throat and was about to ask again when the doors opened up "Come along" the woman instructed but Flora was reluctant to enter "Umm… what does this do?" she asked cautiously looking over it "It's safe don't worry" the woman said getting a bit impatient. Flora sighed and got in knowing she didn't have much off a choice but what was in through the door really surprised Flora. On one of the walls of the room was a bunch off buttons, Flora saw the woman press one with the doors closing.

Flora immediately held on the to the wall when she felt the small room shake slightly "W-What's happening?!" Flora exclaimed "Haven't been in an elevator before?" the woman asked raising an eyebrow "An… elevator? Is that what this is?" Flora said looking around "Yes. It is" the woman said looking away from Flora.

The elevator ride was not much longer and Flora and the woman came across a small hallway that lead to a door. The maid felt at ease when she got off the elevator fearing that it'll plummet straight back down, the thought couldn't help but make her feel uneasy again but she took a few deep breaths to ease herself again "Nervous?" the woman asked "U-Umm… a little" Flora answered "Don't worry Professor Ozpin is just ahead" the woman said opening the door.

When the door opened Flora saw a man who had grey hair with round glasses and a black suit of some kind. The man looked up from his papers and noticed the two "Ah, Glynda what brings you here" he said then looked at Flora "I haven't seen you before" he continued on "U-Umm… no you haven't my name is Flora nice to meet you" she said with a bow "Are you Professor Ozpin?" the maid finished up hoping she wasn't tricked into some sort of trap.

The man on the other hand raised an eyebrow at Flora's odd introduction but shrugged it off "Yes Flora I am Professor Ozpin it's nice to meet you. Glynda may we have some privacy" Ozpin asked and Glynda was a bit confused but chose to walk out any way.

Ozpin turned to Flora and gestured to a seat that was I front of the desk "Please sit" he said politely and Flora sat down "Umm… Professor Ozpin do you by any chance know what the name of this kingdom is?" she asked "Yes I do" Ozpin started "But there's one thing I must get out of they way first" he finished "What's that?" Flora asked.

"Flora did you know you have silver eyes".

* * *

 **AN: There's the other reason why I wrote this. If it isn't obvious this takes place near the end of Volume One, so… what do you think any reviews are appreciated so until next chapter See ya.**


	2. Chapter 2: Cold Truths

**I don't own Fire Emblem or RWBY.**

* * *

"Flora did you know you have silver eyes"

Flora was a bit confused by his statement "Yes I do know I have silver eyes. Why?" she answered "No important right now. But to answer your previous question the kingdom your in is known as Vale" Ozpin answered getting Flora a bit worried "Vale… Professor Ozpin do you by any chance know how I can get to Nohr from here?" she asked hoping to get the answer she wanted "Flora. What if I told you I never heard of a kingdom called Nohr?" Ozpin said with Flora getting more and more worried "W-What do you mean you've never heard of Nohr!" Flora exclaimed getting out of her seat but Ozpin was unfazed by her little outburst.

"Flora please remain calm. I understand your going through a lot right now" Ozpin calmly said. Flora took a few deep breaths before sitting back down "I'm sorry about that Professor Ozpin" Flora apologized "It's just that… I'm stuck here now… aren't I" the maid sadly said. Ozpin let out a small sigh "I'm afraid so, but do not worry you are more than welcome to stay here" Ozpin offered making Flora smile "Thank you greatly Professor Ozpin" Flora said happy she had a place to stay.

The former maid was about to ask where she would be staying but then remembered something from earlier "Umm… Professor Ozpin if it's not too much trouble may I ask why you asked if I knew my eyes were silver" Flora brought up again "It's not to important right now-" "I don't believe that for a second Professor Ozpin. No one has asked me if my eyes were silver before" Flora said in a stern tone standing up from her seat "Your quite observant aren't you. Very well I'll tell you, but first you need to promise me something" Ozpin proposed "Okay then what is it?" Flora answered "There is a another person with silver eyes here. You need to promise me that what I'm about to tell you you don't tell them, understood?" the headmaster informed and Flora nodded in response "Say the words please" Ozpin said making Flora sigh "I promise I won't tell" she said.

Ozpin cleared his throat before speaking "Flora… do you believe in legends?" the headmaster asked making Flora raise her eyebrow at his odd question "What does this have to do with my eye colour?" the maid asked "Please answer" Ozpin politely said "I'm not to sure what to make of them" Flora answered "Is there any that stand out to you?" Ozpin continued one "Hmm… yes actually. There is this one legend about a hero who has sword and the person who has that very sword is destined to change the world may it be for the better or for the worse" Flora finished up "I see that is quite the legend there Flora and the legend I'm about to tell you is somewhat similar. It's about your eyes" Ozpin brought up getting Flora's attention "Please tell me Professor Ozpin" she said wanting to get an answer.

Ozpin let out a deep breath "Listen Flora in our world there is a legend that is so deep within history not many people know of it… and it's about silver eyed warriors" the headmaster said making Flora more curious "Silver eyed warriors?" she said confused "Yes, it is said that those born with silver eyes are destined to live the life of a warrior-" "D-Destined to live the life of a warrior!" Flora exclaimed "I-I don't want to live the life of a warrior!" she continued on with the idea of the life of a warrior not appealing to her "Flora please remain calm I'm not saying your forced to live the life of a warrior so please remain calm" Ozpin assured making Flora take deep breaths over and over.

The maid eventually calmed down a bit and sat back down "I-I'm sorry about that it's just that… living the life of a warrior is not appealing to me" she said sitting back down.

"Flora may I ask you something?" Ozpin asked "Oh… umm… okay" Flora answered a bit weirded out by how he changed the subject so quickly "Flora… do you believe in destiny?" that question was hard to answer for Flora. What was there to it, how could she answer it.

"Umm… I-I don't know… its… surprisingly hard to answer" Flora said after the complex question "It's already Flora you don't need to answer" Ozpin assuringly said making Flora smile "T-Thank you Professor Ozpin. Umm… may I please go to where I'll be staying" Flora asked "Of course let me escort you there" Ozpin said getting up from his desk with Flora following in suit.

The walk there was silent the whole way through with Flora taking in the sights of the place had to offer which brought something to her mind again "Umm… Professor Ozpin if you don't mind me asking, what is the propose of Beacon Academy?" Flora asked breaking the silence "Beacon Academy is a school where many huntsman and huntress' in training go to become one" Ozpin informed her but Flora was confused by what he meant by huntsman and huntress' "I don't suppose you mean hunting wild animals when you say huntsman and huntress'" the maid said get a slight chuckle from Ozpin "No. You see Flora the propose of huntsman or huntress is to protect those who can't from the creatures of Grimm" the headmaster said, but Flora didn't like the sound of creatures called Grimm.

"Umm… what exactly are the creatures of Grimm?" the maid asked "I think you've heard enough for one day Flora I'll tell you tomorrow… ah here we are" Ozpin said stopping in front of a door "Is… this where I'll be staying?" Flora asked "Yes it is" Ozpin said opening the door. Inside the room was a bed and another door which Flora assumed lead to a washroom and desk near the wall, the room also had a window.

Flora stepped in and took a look around "Is it to your liking?" Flora heard Ozpin ask "Yes it is Professor Ozpin thank you greatly for all that you've done" the maid thanked with a bow "Your quite welcome Flora. Also you don't need to bow all the time" the headmaster said giving Flora a slight blush on her face "S-Sorry it's an old habit" Flora nervously said "It's alright just try your best to stop it" Ozpin said in a assuring tone as he exited the room leaving Flora to herself.

The maid walked around the room and looked to see where the door lead to and it did lead to a washroom "Glad to know that" Flora said to herself and went to the desk and check inside it and they were empty with nothing special. Flora then checked out her window and saw she had great view of the courtyard along with a brief view of the Town of Vale.

"I suppose I should get some sleep" Flora said to herself after looking out the window for a little bit.

Flora took off her boots along with her maid headband and her maid outfit and got into bed and closed her eyes.

* * *

 _Flora turned in her sleep and felt that she was sleeping on the ground. The maid opened her eyes and saw that she was in The Woods of the Forlorn "W-What how!" Flora exclaimed and looked over herself and saw she was wearing her maid outfit again but chose to ignore it because she knew she wasn't far from the Ice Tribe Village._

 _For Flora getting out of The Woods of the Forlorn wasn't hard mainly from the camping trips she and Felicia always took in the forest._

 _After getting out of The Woods of the Forlorn she came across the path or rather the snow plains where her village was located. The path there wasn't took difficult to find and within a few minutes her village came into view._

 _Flora smiled to herself happy at seeing her village again and glad it was still here. Flora was about to enter but was suddenly stopped by two lancers "Halt!" they both shouted "What business do you have here" one of them asked leaving Flora confused as well as worried "Umm… i-it's me Flora" the maid said "Flora… seize her at once!" the other guard shouted running at her "What seize me?!" Flora exclaimed "H-Hey let me go!" she shouted after the two lancers grabbed her "Come with us" one of them said._

 _"Please let me go I haven't done anything wrong" Flora said still trying to get out of their grip but as she was struggling she saw she was getting looks of anger from the other villagers which made her wonder why._

 _The two lancers brought her to the house where she remembered where her father Kilma lived "Chief we have Flora!" one of the lancers shouted and within a few minutes her father emerged from the house "F-Father please tell these guards to let me go!" Flora pleaded but Kilma wasn't fazed by the scene before him._

 _The sorcerer instead looked to the lancers "The chief isn't here at this moment but let me take you to her" Kilma said walked with the lancers following still having Flora restrained "F-Father what are you talking about aren't you the-" Flora was interrupted by Kilma slapping her across the face "Silence!" he shouted with no regret of what he did._

 _Flora however started to get tears in her eyes "F-Father w-why?" Flora said shocked at what her father did "Just shut up" Kilma said walking to where Flora saw where the ice statue was then saw a familiar figure._

 _The figure was wearing sorcerer clothing with a colour scheme similar to Kilma's but for Flora the main feature was the pink hair in a ponytail "Felicia!" she shouted happily but was still held back by the two lancers "Let me go!" the maid shouted struggling "Let her go" Felicia said turning around "C-Chief?" one of the lancers nervously said "I said. Let. Her. Go" Felicia said in a more menacing tone "Y-Yes chief" the two both said letting Flora go and running off._

 _Flora had a smile on her face and started walking to Felicia "Oh, Felicia I'm so glad- Hey!" Flora shouted after her legs were frozen in place by Felicia "F-Felicia what are you doing!" she exclaimed "You have some nerve returning here Flora" Felicia said walking to her and slapping Flora across the face "F-Felicia why?" Flora said holding the spot were Felicia had slapped her also on the verge of tears "Because she knows how to treat a traitor" Kilma said going to Felicia's side "T-Traitor! I'm no traitor!" Flora exclaimed._

 _Kilma let out a dark chuckle "Your no traitor you say. Then tell me why did you chose to fight against your own sister and her friends army?" the sorcerer said "I-I was only doing what was best for the village" Flora defended "No. You were only doing what was best for yourself" Felicia said, Flora was taken back by her statement "Felicia you know that's not true" Flora said trying to hold back her tears "It is true Flora and you know it. Luckily our new chief here knows how to deal with selfish people like you" Kilma said taking a few steps back along with Felicia._

 _Flora was confused by what they were doing but then realized when she saw several outlaws surrounding her "Felicia this isn't funny!" Flora shouted trying to get out of the ice with tears welling up in her eyes "Ready" Felicia started "Please Felicia don't!" Flora screamed full on crying still trying her best to get out of the ice "Aim" Felicia continued on "I'm begging you Felicia please don't do this!" Flora screamed again still crying "Fire!" Felicia shouted with the outlaws firing their arrows at Flora._

* * *

Flora jolted awoke breathing heavily and felt over herself and saw no injuries "…thank gods…" she said to herself then started crying after the dream or rather the horrifying nightmare.

Flora then heard a knock at her door and rushed to one of her boots and pulled out one of her silver daggers and took a defensive stance from her bed "W-Who's there!" Flora shouted wiping away her tears "Uhh… Team RWBY" a girl's voice said from the other side "Umm… c-come in" Flora nervously said. The door opened with three girls coming in, one had black hair with slight red in it and wore a black tank top with white pyjama pants that had hearts on them the other had blonde hair and wore a orange tank top and had black short shorts the last girl wore a blue night gown and had white hair.

When Flora was looking at the girls she saw the first she looked at had silver eyes _'So she's the other one Professor Ozpin was talking about'_ Flora thought to herself but let the thought go "Is there a reason why your all here?" she asked "Uhh… yeah we were wondering if you were okay" the blonde haired one asked "I'm fine why do you ask" Flora responded "Are you sure 'cause I don't think yelling 'Please Felicia don't' and 'I'm begging you Felicia please don't do this' spell out okay for me" the blonde one replied "I'm fine… I just… had a nightmare" Flora said looking away from the girls.

Flora felt hand on her shoulder "Are you sure you'll be alright?" the white haired one asked "I-I'm… I don't know" Flora said unsure of what to do "Hey you can come and sleep in our dorm" Flora heard the black haired one suggest "What? Why?" the maid said "Maybe having people in the same room with you might help you sleep" the blonde haired one said "Maybe you're right. But I'm not exactly fully dressed underneath" Flora said with a blush in her face "Oh… uhh… hold on I think I have some clothes you can borrow give me a sec" the blonde one said running out of the room.

Flora was left in the room with the two other girls but luckily for her there wasn't going to be any awkward silence "So… what's your name?" the black haired one asked "My name is Flora nice to meet you…umm" "Ruby and that's Weiss and the one who went out is my sister Yang" Ruby introduced "It's a pleasure to meet you all" Flora said "Okay get em" Yang said coming back in the room and tossing Flora a pair of clothes that were identical to the ones she already wore "We'll be in our dorm its next door" Weiss informed following the rest of her team.

The maid didn't take too long to put the clothes since they weren't all that complicated and they were a good fit for her, she also made sure to put her silver dagger back in her boot before leaving. Flora stepped out of here room and locked it with a key Professor Ozpin gave. After she finished she went to the one next door and knocked on it "Who is it?" she heard Yang's voice come through "Uhh… Yang its me Flora" the maid said "Oh, come on in" Yang said and Flora entered.

When she got into the room though she was very surprised to see what was inside "Uhhh…" was all Flora could get out when she saw two makeshift bunk beds "Don't worry they only look unstable" Ruby assured "Are you sure about that?" Flora asked sceptical "Trust us" Yang added in "Alright then if you insist" Flora getting on the bottom one where Yang was and covered up with the blanket.

There wasn't much talking afterwards and the only thing Flora was hoping for was to not have the horrifying nightmare again _'Are Felicia and my father mad at me for doing what I did. Was I really only thinking about myself. No… I couldn't have been could I?_ No _I've been thinking too much'_ Flora thought then closed her eyes and hoped she could get a good nights sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Shocking Revelations

**I don't own Fire Emblem or RWBY**

* * *

Flora was sound asleep until Ruby blew a whistle "AHH!" Flora shouted covering her ears "Good morning Team RWBY and Flora!" Ruby cheered with the others not to pleased about being woken up "We need to take that whistle away from you" Yang said getting off her bed and stretching while Weiss got up annoyed like Flora "Agreed" Weiss said getting up.

Flora sat up in her bed along with the team "So… did ya sleep well" Yang asked "Oh… yes I did, thank you for letting me sleep here" Flora said "Well we're glad we could help you" Ruby said still in her cheerful tone "I think I'm going to go back to my room now. Again thank you for letting me stay here" Flora said and was about walk out when she heard Ruby speak "You do know you have classes right?" she said which left Flora confused "Classes? Professor Ozpin said I didn't need to go to any classes" Flora brought up which made Yang scoff "Yeah right call him on your scroll and and prove us wrong" she said smugly with her arms crossed.

But Flora didn't know what Yang meant when she said call him "Umm… what do you mean call him with my scroll?" the maid said making the other members look at each other "Uhh… you know the thing you use to call people" Yang continued on but it wasn't clearing things up for Flora "I honestly don't know what you mean" she said not getting what they were trying to tell her.

It wasn't until Weiss gave let out a groan of frustration and searched through a drawer and pulled out an object that was white with a yellow diamond on it "This is what she means by scroll Flora" Weiss said handing it over to Flora "Here call Professor Ozpin" she said, Flora nervously took it "Umm… how does this work" she asked looking over it "You seriously never used a scroll before" Ruby asked "N-No… I haven't" Flora said with a embarrassed look on her face.

Weiss sighed "Hand it over" she said and Flora did what she was told. Weiss pulled it open showing a holographic screen with in it. After Weiss was done she handed it back to Flora.

The maid took it and was still lost on how to use it "Umm…" "Oh, come you can't be this duh!" Yang shouted "I-I'm sorry" Flora said a bit frightened by Yang's sudden outburst "Look lets just-" Ruby was about to interject when she heard a knock at the door "Uhh… who is it?" she asked "Professor Ozpin" the voice said "Oh come in!" Ruby shouted and Ozpin came in with a mug of coffee in his hand.

The team members along with Flora had surprised looks on their faces "Hey Professor Ozpin what brings you here?" Yang asked "I came to check up on how Flora was doing. But when I went into her room I saw her… outfit there but not her then I heard her voice coming from your dorm so here I am" Ozpin explained which made the team members curious "Why did you need to check on Flora Professor Ozpin?" Weiss asked curious "Because she has had a bit of a rough time" the headmaster explained but it only made the team members more curious "Hey Professor Ozpin Flora said she didn't have to any classes is this true?" Yang said with a smug look on her face looking directly at Flora.

Though the answer wasn't what she was hoping for "Yes it is" Ozpin answered causally leaving Yang with a look of shock on her face "What!" the blonde shouted "Professor Ozpin this seems entirely unfair she gets to go to Beacon without having to attend classes!" Weiss shouted making Flora look away in shame "Weiss she is not attending Beacon" Ozpin put out making everyone calm down a bit "W-What?" Weiss said "Yeah what?" Ruby added in "I said she is not attending Beacon" Ozpin repeated "O-kay then why is she here?" Yang continued on "I'm not from here and I… really don't have any place to stay so Professor Ozpin is letting me stay here" Flora explained "Oh I guess that makes sense" Ruby said glad that she got an explanation.

Flora was glad she had everything cleared up for her and it didn't cause to much tension between them "Flora there is one thing I'd like to know" Ozpin brought up "Oh, what is it?" Flora asked "Flora, do you have combat experience?" the headmaster asked "Uhh… yes I do, why?" Flora answered wondering why Ozpin would ask such a question "Because even though your not attending Beacon its to know self defence because the creatures of Grimm aren't the only threats out there so I wanted to be safe" Ozpin explained which made Flora remind her of something "Oh, Professor Ozpin that reminds me weren't you going to tell me about the Grimm" Flora brought up "Yes but I think I must exit for now" Ozpin answered "Why?" Yang asked "Because it's 8:40 and all of you are still not ready" the headmaster brought up giving the team members shocked looks "Shoot!" Yang shouted as she and the others rushed to get ready while Ozpin and Flora went out of the dorm.

Flora closed the door then heard a crash from inside little moments after they left "It's all good!" Yang shouted form the inside.

Flora sighed to herself "It was probably those bunk beds they had" she put out "They did have the right idea though… just not the right materials" Ozpin added making Flora slightly laugh "I suppose so. Professor Ozpin may we continue our conversation in my room" Flora suggested "Of course" the headmaster said going to the door next to Team RWBY's.

The maid put the key in the lock and unlocked going in with Ozpin following. When the two got inside Flora sat down on the bed but Ozpin remained standing "Umm… are you not going to sit down?" Flora asked "No I'm quite alright. But thank you though" Ozpin said taking a sip from his coffee "Alright then. So can you tell me about the creatures of Grimm" Flora brought up again "Yes of course. The creatures of Grimm are have been around for long time as far back as I can remember to put it in simple terms they are soulless beings that attack the innocent" "…sounds a lot like the Faceless…" Flora said under her breath but it wasn't quiet for Ozpin not to hear it "What exactly are the Faceless?" Ozpin asked causing Flora to panic a bit "Y-You heard that" she exclaimed "It was kind of hard not to-" "TO CLASS!" Flora and Ozpin heard Ruby yell which was then followed by several footsteps then a door slamming.

Ozpin smiled to himself then took a sip of his coffee "Good to see their getting to class on time. Now back to my previous question what exactly are the Faceless Flora" he continued on with his question from before.

Flora sighed and closed her eyes then reopened them "Their… their… monsters summoned by mages from Nohr" she said looking away in shame "I see" Ozpin briefly said "I-I'm sorry I hid that from you" Flora apologized "It's alright Flora no need to apologize you are not the one at fault here" Ozpin assured "Thank you Professor Ozpin. If it's not to much trouble could you get back to the creatures of Grimm" Flora asked "Yes of course… now where was I… ah yes as I was saying they are soulless beasts that attack the innocent. So it's the duty of a huntsman and a huntress to protect them" the head of the explained "So that's why they exist" Flora said to herself "Precisely" Ozpin responded "I must thank you for sharing this info with me Professor Ozpin" Flora said "It's common knowledge for anyone. Is there anything else you'd like to know?" the headmaster asked "Hmm… no not that I could think of" Flora answered "Alright then" Ozpin said exiting Flora's room but did leave fully "I'll have my assistant drop off a school uniform for you just in case you'd like to go walk around Beacon" he informed Flora who had a smile on her face "Thank you for notifying me" she responded "Your quite welcome" Ozpin said leaving the room.

Flora sighed to herself and laid down on her bed "I wonder how Hoshido and Nohr are doing".

* * *

Within Castle Shirasagi more specifically the training field of the castle was a female Swordmaster who had brown hair and had pink sword master outfit the other was female samurai however she had purple armour and pink hair in a ponytail.

The two were none other then Felicia and Hana retainers to Corrin and Sakura respectively. Some time during the war both Hana and Felicia became good friends to each other with helping each other on how to treat their respective lieges even though they were friends to them.

They never gave the other a solid answer but they thought it was better off that way. Some time after they became friends Felicia wanted to learn the ways of the katana from Hana and become a Swordmaster like her. Hana was reluctant at first but would not deny a friend in need and so they began.

But little did Hana know that Felicia would catch on quick with the katana even managing to hold her own very well on the battlefield. Felicia knew she had ways to go before she would be come a Swordmaster like Hana.

Now the two were busy training even if the war was over there could still be a threat out there ready to strike at any moment and Hoshido would be ready to face it "This battle is mine" Hana said after knocking Felicia down who was now huffing and didn't bother to get back up "Hana… could… we… take… a… break" the former maid said between huffs "I guess we could" the samurai said grabbing the Shinai that was on the ground next to Felicia "Do we… have to… still… train this… much" Felicia complained catching her breath "Yes we must we never know when a threat may strike" Hana informed "Hey you two!" they heard a voice shout and saw Corrin in his Hoshido Noble armour with the Blazing Yato at his side.

Felicia got up and dusted herself "Hi Lord Corrin" she greeted in a cheery tone "Hey Felicia. You two still training?" Corrin asked "Yes we are I need to master the katana just like my father and live to protect the royal family of Hoshido" Hana proudly said "That's great and everything but remember to take it easy" everyone heard and voice behind them and saw the new king of Hoshido and Corrin's older brother Ryoma.

"We aren't in a state of war anymore so try not to train too hard" the new king said "We will King Ryoma" Hana said cheerfully then turned to Felicia "You wanna go relax in the hot springs?" the samurai asked and Felicia nodded her head rapidly "Yes that sounds great" she said as she and Hana ran off to the hot springs.

Corrin and Ryoma were about to make their way back to their personal quarters however they were interrupted by a spear fighter running to them "King Ryoma!" the soldier shouted "Yes what is it" Ryoma asked "King Leo wishes to speak with you" the spear fighter said making Corrin and Ryoma wonder "Hmm… send him to me" Ryoma ordered "Yes Milord" the soldier said running off.

Corrin walked up to Ryoma with a curious expression on his face "I wonder why Leo what's to talk with you?" the price wondered "It's probably about resources" Ryoma speculated.

A few moments after the spear fighter notified them of Leo's request he appeared on his horse with his tome Brynhildr in hand "Corrin it's good to see you again" Leo said then turned to Ryoma "King Ryoma sorry for my sudden visit" the dark knight apologized "It's alright King Leo what's so important. Do you need Hoshido to send you resources?" the swordmaster asked "No actually I came to ask Corrin something and I also wanted to see if you know anything" Leo brought up "Okay what is it?" Corrin asked and Leo let out a sigh "Corrin you know how we lost both Xander and Elise during the war right" the dark knight said bringing up bad memories of how Elise sacrificed herself and how Xander was killed by Corrin himself.

The price let out a sigh "Y-Yes Leo… I remember… why?" he asked not to happy about the memory that was brought back up "Well me and Camilla wanted to give them a proper burial but we went to where you… defeated Xander but didn't find anything" Leo said giving Corrin a confused look on his face "W-What… how could that be I defeated Xander then went on to fight King Garon" he explained "Yes not only that but we also saw that his sword was also missing" Leo continued on "Are you accusing Hoshido of stealing from you" Ryoma asked not to pleased about the assumption "No I'm not I'm asking Corrin if he knows anything but from what I've heard I guess not" Leo said going back on his horse "Just notify me if you find out anything" he said the rode his horse out.

Corrin couldn't help but think about what he had just heard from Leo.

 _'Xander… Elise… are you two still out there…'_

* * *

 **AN: That ends it for this chapter we will be seeing Corrin and along with a few others in Remnant and unfortunately it won't be Ryoma or Leo for a two of reasons. One they are kings of their nations and need to be sure they can rebuild the damage the war did and I've got a better plan in mind… stick around to see it.**


	4. Chapter 4: Learning a Thing or Two

**AN: Just to notify everybody this story will go into Volume 2 and thats where Corrin and the rest will appear but it will be my choice of who's going but the ones who are guaranteed to come are Felicia and Jakob the rest will be revealed when the chapter comes out so without further ado here's the next chapter and these chapters are taking place between the episodes between The Stray and Black and White. I don't own Fire Emblem or RWBY.**

* * *

Flora was busy wondering the halls of Beacon after Ozpin's assistant Glynda dropped off a school uniform for her. At first Flora was worried that if she went out the other professors might mistake her for a student.

Thankfully Professor Ozpin was going to notify the other professors and tell them about how she wasn't a student which Flora was thankful for.

As she was walking through the maids amazement was still there about how well this place was built and how its design was unlike anything she had ever seen. The only she was worried about was probably getting lost which hadn't crossed her mind until now.

"Oh, dear where do I go now?" Flora asked herself stopping in the hallway she was in "Hmm… maybe I can find some that can give me directions" she said to herself continuing walking.

Flora turned around a corner a bumped in someone accidentally knocking them both down "Oh, sorry about that" Flora said getting up an offering her hand to the person she bumped into, who was a girl with brown hair and brown rabbit ears "It's alright" the girl assured taking Flora's hand and getting back up to her feet.

The maid was surprised to see that she had rabbit ears and ended up staring at them in wonder 'How does she…' "Umm… excuse me" the girl said snapping her fingers in front of Flora's face to get her attention "Oh!… y-yes" she stuttered out "Why were you staring at my ears?" the girl asked "I was just wondering why you have them" Flora answered giving the girl a hurt look on her face "So your one of those people… I'll just leave now" the girl said walking away avoiding eye contact with Flora who grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Could you please just explain why you have rabbit ears" Flora asked and the girls look seemed to soften up a bit but she looked more confused "Haven't you ever heard of a Faunus?" she timidly asked, Flora shook her head in response "No I haven't, what are they" she continued on "Okay… well Faunus are people with animal traits and features" the girl explained "Oh… and by animal features, do you mean ears or a tail?" Flora asked and the girl nodded in response 'So that explains why Sun had a tail' Flora thought to herself.

Luckily for her she wasn't in her thoughts for long "Thank you for sharing this info with me, umm…" "Velvet, my name is Velvet" Velvet said introducing herself "It's a pleasure to meet you Velvet I'm Flora" the maid said introducing herself as well.

Flora heard some clear their throat from behind her and saw a girl who wore a brown beret and wore a pair of glasses that seemed pointless to Flora, she like Velvet, wore the same uniform Flora had on "Umm… can I help you with something?" Flora asked "Yeah as a matter of fact you can, were you bothering my friend. 'Cause if you were we're going to have a problem" the girl said cracking her knuckles.

Flora was about to say something when Velvet stepped in "No Coco she was just talking with me" the rabbit Faunus assured which made the girl known as Coco lighten up a bit if Flora could tell under her glasses "Ah, I got ya, sorry about that…" "Flora, my name is Flora" the maid said introducing herself almost bowing but managed to stop herself "Flora huh, it suits you" Coco complimented "Thank you Coco" Flora said about to walk when Coco grabbed her arm "Woah there… class is this way" she said dragging her along with Velvet walking with them.

"W-Wait!… I don't have any classes Professor Ozpin said so" Flora said truth get out of Coco's grip but to no avail "Yeah that's what a lot of people say, it's better to just go to them and get it over with" Coco said still pulling Flora along 'This is bad what will the professor think' she thought still trying to get out of Coco's grip 'How is she so strong'.

Flora's struggling didn't stop all even all the way to class where Coco finally let go of her arm to which she rubbed it to soothe the pain away after it was in Coco's grip for so long.

"Ah Miss Adel and Miss Scarlatina glad you two have arrived who is this?" a man with green hair and glasses said in a really fast tone "Oh this is Flora she said she didn't have any classes because 'Ozpin said so'" Coco said making quotation marks with her fingers "I'm telling the truth" Flora defended "Well regardless you should take a seat Miss…" "My name is Flora" she finished but it wasn't the answer he was looking for "I know what I'm asking is what's your last name" he said making Flora think.

She never really knew her last name she only knew her first name because she was kidnapped by King Garon at such a young age "I am going to need an answer soon" the man said, Flora knew she had to wing it and luckily she came up with the perfect name "My last name is… Frost… Flora Frost" she said hopeful that he bought it.

"Hmm… well then Miss Frost please take a seat I have much to cover and my name is Professor Oobleck" the professor introduced and Flora was glad he had bought her fake last name _'Hmm… maybe I'll keep that as my last name'_ "Hey, Flora" Ruby shouted out and Flora looked up to see Yang and Weiss as well "Hello, Ruby" Flora greeted taking a seat next to her "Didn't expect to see you here" Yang said "I was sort of dragged here" Flora informed "Well regardless it's still nice to see you, Flora" Weiss said with a smile "Wouldn't you say it's-" "Don't you dare finish that sentence" Weiss warned making Yang stop but she still had a smirk on her face.

"Ice to meet you" Yang said quickly causing Ruby to facepalm at her pun "Must you!" Weiss shouted "Team RWBY, Miss Frost, please pay attention" Professor Oobleck said causing all of them to turn to him "We will Professor Oobleck" Ruby said "Thank you. Now as I was saying…"

* * *

All the students breathed a sigh of relief when the bell rang "Alright it's about time" Yang said get out of her seat stretching "I found it quite interesting" Flora said and Yang looked at her like she was crazy "You can't be serious" she said but Ruby went in between them "Yang focus, remember what we need to do" she brought up "Oh yeah gotta go out and find Blake" Yang said getting Flora's attention "What do you mean find Blake?" she asked.

Weiss cleared her throat to get everyone's attention "You see Flora one of our teammates went off somewhere a few days ago and we've been trying to find her every day after classes" she informed "I actually saw her last night" Flora said making everyone look at her "You did!" Ruby exclaimed going up to Flora's face "Team RWBY would you be so kind as to discuss this in your dorm" Professor Oobleck interjected.

"Sorry Professor Oobleck. Come on guys" Ruby said running out of the room with Yang, Weiss and Flora following.

When the team and Flora got to the dorm Ruby immediately went up to Flora's face again "Where did you see Blake" she asked again, Flora gently pushed her back "I don't know exactly where unfortunately" she started making Ruby and Yang groan "But I did see her with a boy who had a tail though" the maid finished up "What he had a tail" Weiss added in and Flora nodded in response.

"Did he by any chance also have blue jeans and a white shirt?" Yang asked "Yes he did, why?" Flora answered "Huh… it's that same Faunus that stowawayed on that ship. Why would Blake be with him" Ruby asked but no one could give a good answer.

"Well I think we should find out" Yang said with determination in her voice "Everybody get ready!" she commanded "Hey I'm the leader here… and I say everyone get ready" Ruby said in a commanding tone while Yang just rolled her eyes then turned to Flora "You better get ready too" she said "Oh… okay" Flora said walking out and going into her room and looking at her maid outfit "I can't wear this. Not after what Sun and that woman said" she said with a sigh and sitting on her bed.

"Hmm… maybe I can borrow a pair from them one of them has to be my size" Flora said about to walk out when there was a knock "Flora can we come in" Ruby asked and Flora panicked about where to put her maid outfit.

Flora grabbed it and looked around the room then heard another knock "Flora are you in there?" Ruby asked again "Give me a moment" she answered still looking around then her eyes fell upon the bathroom "I suppose that'll have to suffice" she said running into the bathroom and placing her maid outfit on the counter.

After finishing up putting her maid outfit away Flora answered the door and Ruby along with Yang and Weiss in what Flora supposed were their normal outfits "Yes, Ruby" Flora said "Uhh… your still not ready" Yang brought up looking at her "N-No… I don't exactly have anything to wear" Flora said looking down "Are you serious" Weiss said with a hint of annoyance in her voice "Ease up Weiss. Don't worry Flora you can borrow some clothes from me" Ruby said "Ruby don't you think you think she might be a bit big for you clothes" Yang brought up.

But Ruby was still optimistic about it "We won't know until we try" she said in an optimistic tone leaving to go and find a pair of her clothes.

That left Weiss, Yang and Flora to talk luckily it wouldn't be awkward "So can you tell me why Blake ran away?" Flora asked "Uhh… sure. Let's see here… It all happened when we came back from town and saw that Faunus you mentioned she was with. Then Weiss here said somethings and for some reason Blake got worked up and ran off" Yang explained "What exactly did you say?" Flora asked looking at Weiss.

The white haired member sighed "It's just that I have some bad history that involves the Faunus I don't know why she overreacted though" she explained "Has it ever come to the conclusion that maybe-" "Found them!" Ruby shouted coming back with a same pair of clothes that she already wore.

Which was an outfit of some kind that had a shirt and skirt in one black tights and a red cloak.

Flora took the outfit from her and looked at "Umm… thank you Ruby I'll see if this fits" she said closing the door "Your welcome!" Ruby shouted from the other side.

The maid took of the school uniform and began to put on the outfit Ruby gave her. But to her surprise it fit well it didn't fell too tight or too loose.

Flora eventually finished up putting the outfit on and and went to the bathroom to see how it looked and if she had it on right. When she did look in the mirror the outfit looked really odd on her "It's better then nothing" she said to herself walking out of the bathroom and putting her boots on and making sure both of her silver daggers were in there.

Once she had every thing she went out and lock the door and Ruby and the others were waiting for her "It fits!" Ruby said enthusiastically hugging Flora "It's kinda weird" Yang said in an unsure tone "Yes one of you is enough" Weiss added in "Well I don't care what you guys say I'm sure Flora likes it right, Flora?" Ruby said turning to Flora "Oh. Yes Ruby I do like it thank you" Flora said "Great now come on. Let's go find Blake" Ruby said running off with the others following.

 _'Blake… can you be… a Faunus'_.

* * *

 **AN: Well that's happened and everyone don't worry I have something planned up ahead and for those wondering why I didn't give Flora Weiss's clothes. Well two reasons. One, that would've been obvious and Two, I thought it would be funnier to see Flora in Ruby's clothes so until next chapter See ya.**


	5. Chapter 5: A Penny for Your Troubles

**AN: There are some more spoilers for Fire Emblem Fates Birthright up ahead so I suggest skipping ahead to Flora if you want to avoid them. I don't own Fire Emblem or RWBY**

* * *

Corrin was in the training fields of Castle Shirasagi hitting a training dummy with the Blazing Yato.

Though his progress was interrupted when Ryoma appeared "Is something wrong Corrin?" he asked and Corrin stopped hitting the dumb and put his sword down and sighed "I-I'm fine… I'm just… thinking about what Leo said. About Xander and Elise" he admitted.

Ryoma went to his side and put his hand on his shoulder "I know you miss them Corrin and I know fighting your Nohrian family was probably the most hardest thing you had to do. But just keep in mind that we're here for you" the Hoshian King assure "Thank you Ryoma. I appreciate it" Corrin said with a smile "Anytime" Ryoma said before going off.

Corrin stayed in the training fields a bit longer after Ryoma had left but was interrupted this time by someone else "Hi Papa!" Kana shouted running to Corrin also in Hoshido Noble armour hugging him. Corrin let out a small chuckle and rubbed Kana's head "Hello Kana were you out with some of your friends again" Corrin said and Kana got of the hug smiling "Yep. I've even been helping around town" the dragon girl said enthusiastically not losing her smile "That great to hear I'm glad to see you helping" Corrin said smiling as well but it faded quickly.

The Hoshidian Prince sighed before speaking again "Hey Kana do you know if Midori or Shigure have been okay lately" he asked Kana's smiled faded as well and the question.

Kana knew during the war where they had to go through the mountains where the Wolfskin lived and where Kaze, Midori's father fell to his death saving Corrin. Both Midori and Kaze's wife Mozu and as well as his brother Saizo were devastated about his death.

Saizo simply pushed it off as him dying in the line off duty but Corrin knew he was equally hurt as Midori and Mozu.

But even after that they continued on to fight King Garon in his castle where Corrin and his army had to fight his Nohrian siblings. The memory again brought up bad memories and the most painful one of all.

The lost of Azura… Corrin's wife along with Shigure and Kana's mother. Corrin took awhile before he was back to his old self again and knew Azura wouldn't want him moping, no, the Hoshidian Prince knew Azura made the sacrifice for the greater good and finally put it behind him.

"Umm… yeah Papa Midori's been fine, she's been collecting herbs again, and Shigure is still painting and goes out to town every now and again. Does that mean their okay" Kana asked unsure if it was what Corrin was looking for "Hmm… yes that'll do. It's nice to know that there getting back to their old selves again" he said with a smile "What about you Papa?" Kana asked "I'm fine to Kana" Corrin assured.

"Are you sure Papa you've been here a lot like after the war" Kana brought up again. It was true that after the war and the loss of Azura Corrin had spent much of his time in the training area trying his best to get his mind of things. Of course it made all of his siblings worry about his well being because he hardly ever came to eat.

He eventually stopped but still went for an occasional walk to clear his head if thing got to much for him.

"Don't worry Kana I'll be fine. I'm just… thinking about something Leo said to me yesterday" Corrin explained "Oh. What did he say?" Kana asked "He just something about Xander and Elise that made me think is all nothing to worry about" he assured again "I guess if you say so Papa" Kana said running off.

Corrin then went back to hitting the training dummy _'No it can't be possible they both died I even saw them in that dream I had… it just can't be possible'._

* * *

Flora along with the other members of Team RWBY were riding in that same ship that Flroa took when she first arrived in Vale.

"So… Flora what were you saying before?" Weiss asked breaking the silence "Oh… right" Flora stared as she was clearing her throat "As I was saying did any of you ever come to the conclusion that Blake could be a Faunus" the maid said making dead silence though the small room within the airship they were in.

"Blake being a Faunus. That's crazy!" Yang exclaimed "Yeah I'm pretty sure she would've told us" Ruby said agreeing with Yang "I don't think it's as crazy you might think. Seriously think about all the clues that are there. Blake reacted more then a normal person would about someone talking about Faunus that way, and it's bit odd she'd run off like that don't you think" she explained making everyone think.

"Well… when you put it that way… it kinda does make sense" Yang said rubbing the back of her head nervously "Wait, guys!" Ruby shouted getting everyone's attention "Yeah, Ruby" Yang said "With the stuff Flora just said do you think it's possible that Blake is a member of the White Fang" she said but all it did was make Flora confused.

"Excuse me, Ruby what exactly is the White Fang?" Flora asked, she then heard Weiss clear her throat "Allow me to tell you, you see-" "You sure we should let you explain this after what happened a few nights ago" Yang brought up "Yes I'm well aware don't worry" Weiss said with a hint of annoyance in her voice "Whatever you say" Yang said with a roll of her eyes.

Weiss cleared her throat again and began "As I was saying the White Fang is a group of Faunus that work for equality in the world. But they chose to do it by force-" "Weiss I might not know what the White Fang is exactly but this doesn't sound right" Flora said interrupting Weiss who looked a bit annoyed "I'm trying to inform you-" "If it's alright I'd rather hear this from Blake then from you" Flora said with hint of anger in her voice and turning away from Weiss who chose to just to ignore her.

The rest of the ride was silent after Flora's slight snap at Weiss. But that didn't stop the four from doing their search.

"Blake!" Ruby shouted "Blake!" Yang shouted as well "I say we should got to the police" Weiss said giving her dirty looks for Ruby and Flora "What it was just a suggestion" she defended "Well it was a terrible one" Flora said walking along with Ruby "Look, Weiss Flora makes a good point we should find Blake and hear this from her side" Yang replied "Well I'm just saying we should go to the police" Weiss replied walking along with the others.

"And I'm saying Weiss' hair looks great today" another voice spoke out "AAH!" everyone screamed with Flora readying her silver daggers "Penny when'd you get here" Ruby asked.

Flora raised an eyebrow at what Ruby had said and lowered her silver daggers "You know this girl?" the maid asked getting Penny's attention "Salutations person who looks like Ruby" she said holding out her hand.

Flora put her silver daggers back in her boots before taking her hand "Hello, Penny my name is Flora" the maid introduced "It is nice to meet you Flora" Penny said in and enthusiastic tone "What are you all up to?" she asked "We're trying to find our friend Blake you seen her around? Yang asked "Oh you mean the Faunus girl" Penny answered making the members of Team RWBY and Flora look at each other weirdly.

"How in the world did you know Blake was a Faunus?" Flora asked giving Penny a look "The cat ears" Penny answered "Cat ears?" Yang said confused "Yes what do you mean… wait a minute…" Flora trailed of and thought before putting everything together "So that's why she wears that bow" the Yang thought out loud.

The was a bit of silence until a tumble weed rolled by "… She does like tuna a lot" Ruby whispered "So where is she?" Penny asked "We don't know she's been missing since Friday" Ruby answered, Penny gasped "That's terrible. Don't worry Ruby my friend. I won't rest until we find you teammate" she said determined "Uhh… Penny that's alright-" "We'd love your help Penny" Flora said cutting Ruby off who looked none to pleased about it.

Penny had a happy look and brought Flora into a tight hug "You most certainly won't regret my help!" she cheered "Can't… breathe… Please… help" the maid struggled to get out only to find Ruby, Weiss and Yang weren't with her "Oh sorry" Penny said rubbing the back of her head.

After Penny had let Flora down the maid dusted herself off and as she was another tumble weed rolled by "It sure is windy today" Penny pointed out "Yes it is. Come on Penny we should begin our search" Flora said as she started walking with Penny following.

"Blake! Are you here!" Flora shouted but got no response and sighed "So is Blake your friend?" Penny asked "Yes Penny she is" Flora answered "Are mad at her?" Penny asked "What? No. Why would I be and at her" Flora said continuing walking with Penny still behind her "Well I know friends wouldn't just ran off like this without a reason" she pointed out "I just think she's upset about something Weiss said" the maid explained "What did she say?" Penny asked "I don't know Penny. Can we just focus on finding her" Flora said "Of course" Penny said with a smile as the two continued their search.

* * *

Eventually night came with Flora being tried but Penny was still following full of energy. The two spent hours in the town searching for Blake but found no sigh of her.

Flora was beginning to think it was hopeless searching for her "Where could she be?" Flora said to herself looking out the sea where she and Penny had stopped for a break.

"Maybe she could be back with Ruby and the others and we just don't know it" Penny speculated "I don't think that… seems… likely" Flora trailed off when she saw a ship land at what looked to her to be a docking station "What is that about?" she asked herself running to it with Penny following in suit.

When the duo got there they saw several people wearing the same type of clothing with some sort of emblem on their back.

Both Penny and Flora took cover out of view to make sure they didn't draw any attention to their selves just in case they were hostile. The mysterious people looked to be getting ready for something when two voice were followed out of the airship "Hey what's the hold up!" the first voice shouted "Yes we aren't exactly the most inconspicuous group of thieves at the moment so pick up the pace!" the second voice shouted and Flora knew it all to well.

The maid had a look of fear on her face as she slowly turned around the corner and saw someone she never expected to see again… it was the sorcerer who had nearly killed her and it was King Garon's right hand man…

…

…

… it was… Iago.

"…no, no no no no no" was all Flora could get out "What's the matter Flora?" Penny asked going to her side "Is that one of your friends?" she asked "No. He is not Penny… he's one of my enemy's" Flora said about to cry but managed to keep herself together.

Flora took a few breaths before she calmed down "I'm fine… lets just keep watching for now" she said looking over the corner again and saw a man who had orange hair a white trench coat and a cane. He also wore a bowler hat.

"No no no this isn't a leash" the man shouted and that when Blake appeared behind him with her sword at his throat "What the?… Oh for fu…" "Nobody move!" Blake shouted "You probably shouldn't have done that girl" Iago warned but Blake just gave him a dirty look as the other mysterious people readied several weapons.

Blake took a look around before removing her bow showing her cat ears "Bothers of the White Fang why are you aiding these scum?" Blake asked as the othe White Fang members slightly lowered their weapons.

But Iago only let out a dark chuckle "Girl, didn't you hear?" the sorcerer asked in a somewhat sarcastic tone "What are you talking about?" Blake asked then the man she had at her blade spoke up "The White Fang and Iago and me here are going in on a joint business venture together" the man revealed causing Blake to bring her sword closer to his throat and look at Iago "Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to him and your little operation" the cat Faunus warned but Iago wasn't faze and instead had an evil smile on his face "I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation" he said still smiling evilly.

Blake had a more fierce look on her face then felt wind and looked up to see two more airships.

The man smirked and then there was an explosion behind him sending Blake back. He then fired another one who dodged out of the way only to be hit by Iago's Ragnarok tone send her flying into a metal container.

Iago turned to the man who was about to aim at Blake who was still recovering "Roman I'll handle this you just make sure and- Gah!" Iago shouted in pain as a silver dagger struck his arm and turned to see Flora holding the other silver dagger.

The sorcerer growled and pulled the silver dagger out of his arm and threw it on the ground "Change of plans you handle that girl and I'll take care her" he said sending another fire ball at Flora who brought up a wall of ice to shield herself but the wall was easily broken by the blast.

Now both Iago and Flora stood of from each other "How are you here?" Flora asked angrily "I believe that's for me to know and for you to never find out!" Iago shouted firing another blast of fire this time at the ground causing smoke to appear.

Flora charged through the only to see he vanished "What… AHH!" Flora screamed after being hit from behind. The maid turned over to see Iago standing over her smirking evilly as he held up his arm "Time to end you for good!" he shouted as Flora closed her eyes excepting her fate. But it wasn't until she heard three familiar voices that both relieved her and surprised her greatly.

"Be gone, wretch!"

"Your going down scumbag!"

"The pain with pass!"

* * *

 **AN: Yep Iago has returned and I'm pretty sure everyone know who will he making an appearance in the next chapter and also I know you can't get Midori before the chapter Kaze dies in but think of it as some foreshadowing. Until the next chapter See ya.**


	6. Chapter 6: Guests of Shade and Light

**I don't own Fire Emblem or RWBY.**

* * *

"Be gone, wretch!"

"Your going down scumbag!"

"The pain will pass!"

When Flora heard those voice they were followed by a beam of black and red energy and beam of lightning and a silver shuriken.

Iago fired a fire ball that stopped the lighting but the beam of red and black energy and silver shuriken hit head on "WHAT!" Iago shouted at see the people who fired the attacks.

A hand extended out to Flora and when she looked up she was completely shock to see who it was "I didn't expect to see you here Flora may we offer you our assistance" the maid recognized it as the voice as the crown prince of Nohr himself… Xander with the legendary sword Siegfried in his other hand. He was also accompanied by the ninja Nohr had as prisoner, Kaze and as well as the bright cheerful princess of Nohr herself, Elise who had a Thunder tome with her.

Flora got up and still stood dumbfounded by Xander's appearance "L-Lord Xander! Lady Elise!" the maid shouted "You know it" Elise said with a wink "We can catch up later right now we need to focus" Xander said sternly reading Siegfried once again with Elise reading her Thunder tome ready to fight Iago.

Before the three charge Xander turned back to Kaze "Kaze can you lend your assistance to that girl" the prince asked "Of course" Kaze replied pulling out a steel katana and running off

Xander turned back to Iago with a stern look on his face "Iago, as crown prince of Nohr I'll give you one chance to surrender!" the Nohrain Prince shouted but Iago just laughed "Hey what's so funny!" Elise asked ready to fight "Oh, Prince Xander I no longer serve Nohr" Iago informed pulling the shuriken and throwing it away "What!" Xander shouted "Yes. Someone else has seen a better use for my abilities so I offered them my services" Iago said with an evil smirk "And I've been waiting to do this" the sorcerer continued channeling energy through his hand "I suppose you've left us with no choice" Xander said "It's time to take you down!" Elise shouted as the three began to fight Iago.

* * *

Kaze carried out his orders from Xander and set off to find the girl who was battling Roman "Where is she?" the ninja asked himself "Hey stop right there!" Kaze turned to see several White Fang members that were armed with swords and guns.

"Let's settle this peacefully nobody has to-" Kaze was interrupted by one of the White Fang members shooting at him with him dodging the shot. The ninja sighed and brought out his steel katana "You leave me no choice" Kaze said running at one and taking him down with a kick.

One of the members aimed at Kaze with a gun and fired but Kaze jumped out of the way with the person missing causing an explosion and a cloud of smoke "Where'd you go" one of the members growled looking over his shoulder through the smoke.

"Gah!" a member shouted getting hit from behind "Where are you!" The member who had the gun shouted "Ow jeez the back of my head!" another member shouted after being knock out.

The member who had the gun had a look of worry on his face and was slowly walking backwards when he bumped into something. He slowly turned around and saw Sun "Hey" he said with a smirk before punching him in the face knocking him out cold.

Kaze reappeared after dealing with the other White Fang member "Hmm… your quite skilled" the ninja complimented "I know" Sun said smugly before realizing he had never seen Kaze before "Uhh… who the heck are you?" the monkey Faunus asked "My name is Kaze and-" the ninja was interrupted by explosions from Blake and Roman fighting "Introductions will have to wait she requires our assistance" "Yeah no kidding" Sun said as he and Kaze ran to help Blake.

* * *

Elise fired a bolt of electricity from her tome only for Iago to warp out of the way and hit her from behind with his Ragnarok tome.

"Ow! Hey! That's not fair!" Elise shouted "It's not meant to be" Iago said with an evil smirk readying another attack only to be interrupted by Flora running at him and slashing at him with her silver dagger only for Iago to dodge them. Xander then came at Iago with Siegfried and slashing at him sending him back into a metal container clutching his chest.

Xander smirked but only for it to disappear as soon as it came "What!" the prince shouted at seeing no injury whatsoever across his chest "Aw what's the matter your sword lost its edge" the sorcerer about to attack again but was interrupted "Hiya!" Ruby shouted kicking Iago sending him flying back.

Ruby brought her scythe over her should with a proud smile "Team RWBY has arrived!" she shouted with Yang, Weiss and Penny not to far behind "Ruby I'm glad you made it" Flora cheered "What are we chopped liver" Yang added in "Sorry it's great to see all of you and thank you for getting them Penny" the maid said "It was no problem" Penny said smiling "Woah cool. Flora are these your friends?" Elise asked "Yes they are Lady Elise" the maid answered "Uhh… who are these guys?" Yang asked "I'll explain it later" Flora said.

Their little reunion was cut short with Iago getting back "Face the facts Iago your outnumbered surrender now!" Xander shouted with Flora, Elise, Penny and the rest of Team RWBY taking a fighting stance "I'll never surrender to you" the sorcerer said then smirked "So have fun with this" he continued with energy flowing in his hand and with a white flash several Faceless appeared "What in the world are these things!" Weiss said a bit disgusted "Those are the Faceless" Flora answered "Faceless?" Ruby said confused "Have fun!" Iago shouted running away and laughing evilly "No he's getting away!" Yang shouted running after him "Hey wait!" Elise shouted trying to warn Yang but was too late as she was hit back by a Faceless.

"Woah those thing pack a-" Yang stopped mid sentence when she saw a strand of her hair in front on her face "You all might wanna take a step back" Ruby said backing away slowly "Why would we need to-" "I think it's best we listen to her Lord Xander" Flora said backing away with Ruby.

"You… YOUR ALL DEAD!" Yang scream clashing her fists together causing her eyes to go red and her hair to go on fire. Yang charged straight at one and punched it sending it flying far. Another Faceless attempted to hit Yang from behind but Yang grabbed its arm and slammed it on the ground killing it she then when on onslaught and before anyone knew all the Faceless were killed with their body's mysteriously disappearing afterwards.

Yang was breath heavily in sheer anger while Flora, Elise and Xander stood completely amazed "That. Was so cool!" Elise shouted running up to Yang "You took on a horde of Faceless by yourself!" the princess continued "Yes that was quite a feat" Xander added in "Milord we should probably get back to the task at hand" Flora brought up "Right come on" Xander said running before noticing other airships in the sky "Looks like we need to deal with those too" Ruby said reading her weapon "Leave it to me" Penny spoke out making everyone look at her like see was crazy.

"Are you sure?" Elise asked "Yes don not worry I am combat ready" Penny assured with a salute "If she's capable then we should leave this to her" Xander spoke out "Come on" he continued on with everyone running except Elise who looked back at Penny and gave a wink and a thumbs up "Good luck!" she shouted before joining the others.

Penny smiled at Elise before turning back tithe airships which were dropping off more White Fang reinforcements.

Penny smirked then brought out several swords from the pack on her back before sends them at the White Fang members.

* * *

Xander along with the others were still in pursuit of Iago except Team RWBY who went to go help Blake along with Sun. The sorcerer was not to far away from them.

"Give up Iago!" Elise shouted and the sorcerer turned back "Never not to the likes of you" he said launching a fire ball making everyone shield themselves from the blast. When the smoke cleared Iago was nowhere to be seen "Did he get away?" Flora said looking around to find Iago "Aw come on!" Elise shouted disappointed with what happened "Farewell!" everyone heard a voice and looked up to see an airship leaving with Iago and Roman in it.

"Your not getting away that easily!" Xander shouted reading Siegfried and launching a beam of red and black energy at the airship only for it to be countered by an explosion leaving behind a smoke cloud.

By the time the cloud cleared the airships were out of range. Xander sighed and sheathed Siegfried "Until next time Iago" he said to himself "We will defeat him Lord Xander… we must" Flora said and Xander nodded in response "Yeah no one can stop the power of team work!" Elise enthusiastically shouted making Xander, Flora and Kaze smile at her usual enthusiastic nature.

The three of them then heard sirens approach the docks "What in the world?" Xander said going to them with Flora and Elise following him in suit.

The three got there and saw that Kaze along with Team RWBY were okay. Flora breathed a sigh of relief while Elise ran to them "Hey! Kaze!" the Nohrian princess shouted "Lady Elise, I'm glad to see your okay. Did you defeat Iago?" the ninja asked "No unfortunately. He escaped" Xander admitted looking away in shame "Don't worry Milord, we will find him again I'm sure of it" Flora assured "That's another thing I wanted to discuss" Weiss spoke up "What, did we miss something?" Elise asked "Yeah… we were wondering if you… well… you see-" "We were wondering if your all royalty" Yang said cutting Ruby off "What brought up such a question" Kaze asked "Well it's the fact that you two…" Weiss started pointing at Flora and Kaze "Referred to these two as Lord and Lady, and I know because some of my servants referred to me as such" Weiss informed crossing her arms.

The four of them knew they had no other option but to reveal their true origins "Well I guess the cats out of the bag now" Elise said making Yang hold back a laugh making Blake give her an evil look "Why is it so funny?" Elise asked looking around confused "I think it's best if Lord Xander takes over" Flora said "Thank you, Flora. You are quite observant umm…" "It's Weiss" "Right Weiss, yes you are-" "Hey!" Everyone was interrupted by a police officer coming to them "Yes can we help you officer?" Blake asked "Yeah we were wondering if you know who attacked here?" he asked "It was Roman Torchwick" the cat Faunus answered making the officer sigh "Him again huh… alright we can handle it from here all of you better get get back to Beacon" the officer said and Ruby gave him a weird look.

"Uhh… how'd you know we're students at Beacon?" Ruby asked "I think the weapons speak for themselves. Now go we got this" the officer said joining with the rest of his fellow officers "We should probably take his advice and head back to this… Beacon he speaks of" Kaze suggested and Team RWBY all agreed and headed off with Xander, Elise, Flora and Kaze in tow.

When all of them got to where Beacon was in view Kaze broke the silence "If you don't mind me asking how are we supposed to get there if that is the Beacon he speaks of" the ninja spoke up making Team RWBY along with Flora giggle slightly "Did I say something funny?" he asked still not getting what was making them laugh "It's alright ninja guy" Yang said and Kaze was none to pleased about what Yang had called him "My name isn't 'ninja guy' it's Kaze" Kaze politely informed "Oh… okay" Yang said "I suppose introductions are an order. My name is Xander it's nice to meet you all" Xander said introducing himself "Hi my name's Elise it's so cool to meet all of you!" Elise enthusiastically shouted "It's nice to meet you all of you guys too" Ruby said just as enthusiastic as Elise.

Weiss just rolled her eyes before speaking again "Well it's very nice to meet you Xander" she said making Elise stomp her foot "Hey, don't forget about me" she said "I didn't, and while we're waiting for our ride. Xander are you and Elise royalty or not?" Weiss said crossing her arms and waiting for an answer "Yes Weiss we are royalty but I'm afraid are titles mean nothing here" Xander informed "Why is that?" Blake asked "I doubt any of you have heard of a kingdom called Nohr" Flora interjected making everyone look at her "Nohr?" Ruby said with a confused expression on her face "Yep it's our home" Elise said still not losing her cheerful tone.

"Yes as Lady Elise said Nohr is their and my home" Flora informed but then Blake turned towards Kaze "Are you from Nohr too?" the cat Faunus asked but Kaze shook his head before answering further "No my home is its neighbouring kingdom Hoshido" he said but it raised more questions then answers for Team RWBY "Okay anything else we should know?" Yang asked crossing her arms but Xander, Kaze and Flora nodded their heads no but Elise had a thinking face on "Hmm… Oh! Our two kingdoms were at war" "ELISE!" Xander, Kaze and Flora shouted at her at the same time but Elise only had a look of confusion on her face as to why they shouted at her "Was I not supposed to say that?" she in a somewhat innocent tone.

Flora and Kaze just sighed and shook their heads slightly "So… wanna clear that up?" Yang brought up wanting an answer "Yes I would like to know that as well" Weiss added in but then the airship they were waiting for arrived "I think we can continue this in the ship" Blake said walking to it with the rest of Team RWBY and Flora following however Xander, Elise and Kaze were reluctant to do the same.

"Is something wrong Milord?" Flora asked "What exactly is this?" Xander asked cautious about what exactly it was to him "Don't worry Milord this will take us to someone who will be able to help please trust me" Flora assured "Come on we ain't got all night!" Yang shouted from the ship "I'm coming!" Elise shouted running into the ship with the others.

Xander and took a deep breath and walked on the ship with Kaze and Flora following. When the rest of them got on the ship took of towards Beacon to where Xander, Elise and Kaze would get the answers they were looking for.

* * *

 **AN: Now we have Xander along with Elise and Kaze in the world of Remnant. Like I said Corrin and the others will make their appearances in Volume 2 and their will be a lot coming along and don't worry I won't just put them there and have it be like 'Hey this character is in the story now' no I won't do that once everyone has been recruited I will be telling how they got there, and just a heads up Corrin along with Felicia and Jakob will be the last ones to be recruited so it'll be awhile before they come into the story so till next chapter See ya.**


	7. Chapter 7: Minor Adjustments

**Insert AZ meme it's been 3000 years**

 **Yeah I know it's been awhile and I'm sorry for the long wait. One thing I forgot to mention in the last chapter is that Kaze is wearing his Master Ninja clothes just in case you didn't know. I don't own Fire Emblem or RWBY.**

* * *

It didn't take Team RWBY and the others too long to get to where the ship landed. Along the way Xander as well as Flora told team are about the war that went on in their kingdoms and how all of them fell in battle during the war.

"So… you mean to tell me. That all of you died in a war and came back here?" Yang asked looking at them like they were crazy "I know it sounds impossible but it's the truth" Flora said trying to convince then it was the truth but wasn't sure if it was working or not "Well… we'll just have to see what Professor Ozpin thinks of this" Blake brought up getting the attention of Xander, Kaze and Elise "Who is this… Professor Ozpin?" Xander asked "Oh, he's the headmaster here at Beacon Academy" Ruby explained only making the others minus Flora more curious.

"What's Beacon Academy for?" Elise asked making Weiss clear her throat to get their attention but was cut off by someone else "Beacon Academy is a school designed to train huntsman and huntress'" the person said and everyone turned and surprisingly saw Professor Ozpin walking to them.

"Professor Ozpin! What are you doing here?" Ruby asked not expecting to see him "I received a call from one of the police officers notifying me about how a team of mine stopped Roman Torchwick" the headmaster brought up making Team RWBY avoid eye contact with him.

Professor Ozpin just smiled and let out a slight chuckle "No worries you are not in any trouble. Just try and stay out of it" Ozpin assured making Ruby smile and nod "Okay Professor Ozpin" she said with as smile "Now I suggest you all go back to your dorms. Except you three" Ozpin said looking towards Xander, Elise and Kaze "I would like to speak with all of you, now if you would please follow me" Ozpin said taking the lead with Xander, Elise and Kaze following.

Throughout their whole walk the three were amazed by how the place looked most notably by how it resembled a castle which made Xander and Elise think of Nohr a bit which also made them worry of how they were going to get back but they were hopeful Ozpin would find a way and so they kept on walking.

It took them a while but they finally made it to a tower "Umm… why are we here?" Elise asked looking at the tower "This is where we'll discuss things further. Now come follow me if you'll please" Ozpin said walking inside along with the three.

Ozpin lead them inside to the elevator they were of course hesitant to enter but the headmaster assured them there was nothing to worry about. However when he pressed the button to go up to his office Elise got curious and pressed another one. Then another and another.

To make it short they made a few extra stop curtesy of the young princess. But eventually they did make to the headmasters office.

Xander, Kaze and Elise all took seats while Ozpin sat at his desk.

"So. Shall we get the obvious question out of the way first. Am I right in assuming you three hail from the kingdom of Nohr?" Ozpin asked the three and Xander spoke up "You are mostly right me and Elise hail from Nohr while Kaze hails from our neighbouring kingdom of Hoshido" the crown prince answered.

Ozpin turned his head to the ninja "Flora did not mention a neighbouring kingdom" said the headmaster "It's not surprising considering her home kingdom is Nohr after all" Kaze replied.

"Well it's most certainly been an interesting night for everyone I'm sure of" Ozpin asked and the three of them nodded their heads yes "Yeah… I'm actually kinda tired to" Elise said with a yawn.

"There is something else I would like to ask of all of you but I think it is best of we wait until morning for it. Now if you would all be so kind as to follow me" Ozpin said getting up from his desk with Xander, Elise and Kaze following.

* * *

The three of them arrived at the dorms and thankfully there was still a room to spare for them.

Ozpin opened the door and there were four beds and Elise immediately ran up to one and hopped on it "These are pretty comfy" she said laying down on her back "I'm glad you enjoy them" Ozpin said with a smile on his face "Thank you for all that you have done for us Ozpin we appreciate it greatly" Kaze said to the headmaster.

"You are all quite welcome now you should probably all get some rest" Ozpin said leaving the dorm and the three to their thoughts "I wonder what he wants to talk to us about" Elise wondered then proceeded to cover up with the blanket being to tired to take off some of her clothes.

"I guess we will find out tomorrow morning" Xander said taking off his armour along with Kaze then the three of them went to bed waiting for what tomorrow will hold.

* * *

 **So yeah sorry if it's short still hope you like it regardless. What's been distracting me for awhile is a few games for the Switch I got, MegaMan X Legacy Collection 1 and 2 and Kirby Star Allies they have been really fun for me because I've never played X8 and Star Allies has the whole guest star mode so yeah. Any and all feedback is paper till next time See ya.**


End file.
